


Truth or Dare

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, just an idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: “You guys, this is so childish.” Alyssa objected, pulling her knees close to her chest.“Don’t be a party pooper, ‘Lys.” Kaylee replied.“Yeah,” Shelby said, nodding. “Besides, what are you? Scared?”“No, I just think we’re freshman now and should probably move past these silly games.”“Yeah, I know we’re freshman now. That’s why it’sextremetruth or dare.” Kaylee said as if the distinction was obvious.orA first kiss drabble where truth or dare is involved. That's pretty much it.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be shorter but OH WELL. Here we are!

“You guys, this is so childish.” Alyssa objected, pulling her knees close to her chest. 

“Don’t be a party pooper, ‘Lys.” Kaylee replied.

“Yeah,” Shelby said, nodding. “Besides, what are you? Scared?” 

“No, I just think we’re freshman now and should probably move past these silly games.”

“Yeah, I know we’re freshman now. That’s why it’s _extreme_ truth or dare.” Kaylee said as if the distinction was obvious. 

“What does that even mean?” Emma finally chimed in, looking mildly terrified.

“You can either answer the truth, follow through with the dare, or,” Kaylee explained, an eerie smile creeping onto her lips. “you can choose a punishment.”

Alyssa’s eyebrows shot up. “A punishment?” 

“Yep. Kaylee and I spent all afternoon coming up with punishments,” Shelby said, shaking a jar containing small pieces of paper. 

Alyssa groaned, turning to Emma. She looked just as nervous as Alyssa felt. Alyssa leaned over and whispered, “We don’t have to play. We can leave if you want.”

Emma looked at the other two friends chattering away before giving a small shrug and faking a smile. “I’m game.”

Alyssa frowned. A small part of her was hoping Emma wanted to leave too. 

Emma and Alyssa hadn’t been friends for too long. Kaylee had only introduced them at the beginning of the summer. Emma and Kaylee had been long time friends and Emma and her family had just moved to town, announcing that she would be starting high school with them in just a few days. 

At first, Alyssa was just grateful for a fourth friend to balance out the trio, but she quickly grew very fond of Emma. She couldn’t quite explain it, but it felt almost like destiny that they met. Emma just understood her in a way nobody else had. They instantly clicked and had been nearly inseparable since they met. Kaylee and Shelby would often joke about how the two were so close, calling them sisters and saying they were separated at birth.

Alyssa hated when they said that. It caused a weird feeling to swoop through her stomach. She would try and brush it off, reminding herself that Kaylee and Shelby just didn’t understand, _couldn’t_ understand. 

But if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t even really understand what it was either. So who was she to be upset with them?

Alyssa took a deep breath and accepted that they were going to play Truth or Dare. She scooted across the floor, closer to Emma and instantly felt more at ease from her presence. Their knees were now touching and Alyssa ignored the way it made her whole body tingle. She looked to Emma, wanting to be sure their new proximity was alright. When she was rewarded a tender smile, her heart skipped a beat before she relaxed back against the couch. 

The game went on, not quite as bad as Alyssa had been fretting. She did stick to only truths though, just to be extra cautious. Shelby had just asked her who she liked the least in the room. “Easy. You for being the mastermind behind this dumb game.” 

Alyssa stuck her tongue out and Shelby made a face back in response. “Okay, my turn. I pick dare.” 

Alyssa wasn’t sure which was worse: being the one in the hot seat or having to come up with a truth or a dare, “Okay, um… Do the chicken dance?”

“Alyssa, you said it yourself. We’re in high school now. Give me something less childish.”

Alyssa felt heat rushing her face as her fists clenched slightly at her side. “Fine. Text Kevin and tell him… You’re saving yourself until marriage.” 

Shelby opened her mouth for a moment but quickly closed it. Without a word, she reached for the jar and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it quick, crumpled it up, and tossed it into her mouth. Kaylee immediately started giggling. 

Alyssa looked at Emma who looked just as confused as she was. “Uh, Shelbs? What was that?”

“It just said ‘eat me’ on it.” She explained with a shrug. 

That was the first paper anyone had pulled. Alyssa had been curious to know what they might say and she was oddly enough put to ease now that the first one had been drawn. Sure, eating paper was gross, but it wasn’t the worst thing. 

“Okay, Emma, your turn. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Okay, tell us three boys you’re currently crushing on.”

Alyssa watched with curiosity as a light went off in Emma’s eyes, the corners of her lips threatening a smile. “Three boys I’m crushing on? None.”

Alyssa didn’t miss the particular way Emma said “boys” and she had to bite back a smile too. 

“No way, Emma. You’re lying. You have to have at least one crush.”

Emma began to fidget in her spot. “I wasn’t lying, I’m not-”

“Chill out, Shelbs. She just moved here. It makes sense she doesn’t have a crush just yet.” Alyssa jumped in. Emma shot her a grateful look and she smiled back in response.

Emma quickly went on, asking Kaylee a truth about some inside joke from one of their family gatherings. Even though Alyssa had no idea what they were talking about, she was enamored with the excitement in Emma’s eyes and the way Emma’s laugh filled the room as Kaylee giggled out her answer. She was so entranced that she almost forgot her turn was next already. 

“Truth or dare, Alyssa?”

“Truth.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Shelby cut in.”You’ve only picked truth all night. It’s time for a dare.”

Alyssa wanted to object, but she knew she couldn’t get away with only truths all night. “Fine. What’s my dare?”

Shelby leaned over to whisper in Kaylee’s ear and the look that played across Kaylee’s features made Alyssa’s stomach squirm. When Shelby pulled away, the two exchanged a look before Kaylee spoke, slow and taunting. “I dare you… to kiss Emma.”

The dare slammed Alyssa square in the chest, knocking the wind right out of her. She could only imagine the look of complete bewilderment on face, and only because she assumed it must be similar to the one currently on Emma’s. “You can’t… I can’t…” She looked for the right words but landed on a rather pathetic excuse. “Emma’s my friend.”

“So? Shelby is my friend and we’ve kissed before.” Kaylee said, an undertone of _duh_ in her voice. 

Shelby shot her a look that gave the impression she’d rather not have had that information offered up, and shook her head. “Besides, I’m sure Emma doesn’t mind. It’s just a game. Or… you could always pick a punishment.”

Alyssa looked between the jar now outstretched to her and Emma a few times before quickly grabbing a piece of paper. _Call your mom and tell her you think you’re ready to have sex. _ She swiftly crumpled it up and went to grab another, but Shelby pulled the jar away. 

“Not so fast, Greene. You only get one.”

“The other one wanted me to call my mom and tell her... something bad and you _know_ I can’t do that. Just let me draw one more. Please.” 

Kaylee frowned sympathetically. “Sorry, Alyssa. The rules say you only get one.”

“It’s our game, Kay, we can change the rules if we want.” Alyssa all but begged. She stole a glance at Emma, but the blonde was busy on her phone. 

“No changing the rules now. Which is it gonna be, Alyssa?”

There was absolutely no way she could call her mother and tell her _that_. If it didn’t kill her mother on the spot, Mrs Greene would definitely kill Alyssa on sight. Her heart and her lungs entered a race, seeing who could work faster, as Alyssa weighed the options in her head. She knew which she preferred. Which she would choose without hesitation if Kaylee and Shelby weren’t around. 

Kissing Emma shouldn’t be a huge deal, right? 

So why did it feel like it?

As if she could hear Alyssa’s thoughts, Emma reached out her hand that wasn’t holding her phone to squeeze Alyssa’s forearm. Alyssa’s eyes met hers and she wasn’t sure if it was helping or making matters worse. The normal calm Emma brought her got tangled up with confusion as Alyssa’s gaze flickered to Emma’s lips. Her attention was brought back to the blonde when she heard a gentle whisper. “It’s okay, Alyssa.” 

Alyssa nodded before mumbling. “Okay, okay... I’ll kiss Emma.”

She watched as Emma swallowed hard, finishing whatever she was doing on her phone before turning towards Alyssa. Emma pulled nervously at her ear and Alyssa was surprised by how cute she found the tick. She rested her hand on Emma’s knee as she started to lean forward. The angle was awkward, or at least she thought it was. She’d never kissed anyone before, so she actually wasn’t sure what a good angle might be. Kaylee and Shelby’s gaze was heavy on them, and she tried to ignore it as her and Emma inched closer at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Alyssa didn’t dare let her eyes slip close, no matter how badly her body wanted them to. She didn’t want to do anything that might suggest she was enjoying this. 

Keeping her eyes open proved to be a problem as well, because it meant she had to look at Emma and all her soft features. She had to take in the way her hazel eyes darted between Alyssa’s, almost like they were trying to pass along some unspoken message, saying everything was alright. That this was alright. She had to witness the way Emma’s eyebrows raised slowly the closer they became. She had to watch as Emma’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips where Alyssa’s would soon be…

Her eyes fluttered closed as it all became too overwhelming. Besides, if she kept them open much longer, she didn’t trust them to conceal how badly she actually wanted this.

Just as she began to feel the comforting warmth between them heat up, a phone rang. 

Alyssa’s eyes flew open, finding Emma excruciatingly close. Their noses brushed as Emma pulled back to answer the call. “Hey Gran... Yeah, I’m still Kaylee’s.... You want me home right now?... Well, we’re playing a game… Okay, if you insist, I guess I’ll see you soon.” Emma hung up the call and her frown looked almost strained. “Sorry, guys. My grandma said I have to get home now. Church early in the morning.”

Alyssa stood up with Emma. “I’ll walk with you?”

Emma nodded, then the two said their goodbyes quickly, ignoring Shelby’s protest that Alyssa never finished her turn.

//

The walk to Alyssa and Emma’s street wasn’t too far, especially when they took a shortcut through the park. It was a little chilly for late August, but Alyssa didn’t notice with still prevalent heat coursing through her.

“Your grandma has pretty impressive timing, Emma.” Alyssa said jokingly, hoping to lighten the tension that seemed to follow them out into the cool night air. 

Emma raised an eyebrow as a proud smile played at her lips. “She may have been tipped off.”

“Emma Nolan! Did you tell your grandma what we were doing?” Alyssa asked, hushed and hurried.

Emma laughed. “God no. I just texted her and asked if she could call and tell me to come home.”

“Very impressive.” Alyssa said, awe clear in her tone. “That’s pretty cool of her, though. She sounds great.”

“Well, she did object at first. Told me to try and have a little fun but when I asked again, she didn’t hesitate to do it.” Emma paused for a moment. “But yeah, she’s the best. She was the only reason I was actually excited to move here. It’s been so nice to get to see her more often and spend the weekends with her.” 

“Well, I’m glad you were able to find one good thing about Edgewater.” 

Emma stopped walking and looked at Alyssa in a way that sent a shiver through her. “I may have found a second good thing about Edgewater.”

“Oh?” was all Alyssa could manage as suspense surrounded her.

“That hoosier pie is just to die for.” Emma said with faux sincerity and a slight accent. Alyssa playfully nudged Emma with her elbow, who smiled back in return. “And maybe you’ve also made things much more bearable.”

Alyssa blushed at the disguised compliment. “Even if I almost got you dragged into an awkward situation?”

Emma tilted her head at Alyssa and her face softened. “It didn’t bother me, Alyssa.”

“It didn’t bother me either, I just…” Alyssa looked down at her feet before she added, “wish Kaylee and Shelby weren’t there.”

Emma’s eyes grew as she nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

A silenced flowed between them before Alyssa spoke again. “Hey, Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or dare?”

Chewing her lip for a moment, Emma picked, “Truth.”

“Name one person you have a crush on.” 

Emma shifted her weight on her feet and her hand went up to play with her earlobe again. With a small shrug, Emma mumbled, “You.”

Alyssa bit the insides of her cheeks to keep her smile contained. She spoke a little too enthusiastically when she said, “Dare.”

“What?”

“I pick dare.” Alyssa said, locking eyes with Emma and giving a small nod.

Emma stared at her for a moment. “I dare you to kiss me, Alyssa.”

Alyssa let her smile break free this time as she stepped closer to Emma. She brought a hand up, brushing a blonde curl behind Emma’s ear. Her fingers rubbed the same earlobe Emma always played with before she slipped her fingers behind Emma’s neck and took a firm hold. She let her eyes close without hesitation this time as she leaned in to close the distance between them. 

Alyssa couldn’t find the proper words to describe how incredible Emma’s lips felt against hers. Honestly, Alyssa probably couldn’t think of any word besides _Emma_ in that moment. She felt Emma’s hands find home on her hips and it was all the encouragement she needed to press more firmly into the kiss. 

Her body lit up in a way that made her feel neon. She was certain that if a plane flew by overhead, they could see her glowing all the way from up in the air. Kissing Emma was absolutely incredible and Alyssa never wanted it to end. 

And it didn’t. Not for a while at least. The two stayed there exchanging chaste, innocent kisses that night in the park until Emma got another phone call. This time her grandma was actually worried and Emma had to frantically apologize, promising she’d head straight home. 

They continued their walk back, a comfortable silence between the two. Their hands brushed every so often and it took everything in Alyssa not to grab it and intertwine their fingers. Alyssa hoped the moon wasn’t bright enough to expose the blush she was sure covered her cheeks by now. 

When they arrived at the halfway point between their two houses, Alyssa brought Emma into an embrace. They held each other tight, neither wanting to let go. Alyssa adjusted her head slightly towards Emma so her lips were close to her ear before whispering, “I dare you to meet at the park again tomorrow night.” 

Emma pulled back, smiling fondly at Alyssa. “I truthfully would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments fuel my life fire.


End file.
